Tottemo! Luckyman(Manga)-Volume 1(Jap)
The first volume in the Tottemo! Luckyman series by Hiroshi Gamo. This volume follows the first adventures of a boy (Yoichi),two girls (Desuyo and Miyo) and a dog (Lucky-wan) who live in a suburban neighborhood in Japan--one that's constantly being attacked by strange space aliens invading to conquer the earth. These are also the first adventures of a bizarre super hero (Luckyman) who fights these aliens, using the power of good fortune. 'LUCKY 1 ラッキー クッキー ラッキーマン登場ー！の巻～' Yoichi Tsuitenai, the most unfortunate boy in Japan, is crushed by an alien space ship one day while going to school. His angel has his first encounter with a super hero called [[Lucky Man|'Luckyman']] (ラッキーマン), who offers to save a young girl from the alien. Yoichi gets mad at him, and then all of a sudden the two fuse together. The alien, called Kamakiri-Seijin (カマキリ星人) eventually gets defeated by Luckyman, the girl falls in love with him and Yoichi (in Luckyman's body) realizes he might not be so unlucky after all. lucky01_005.jpg lucky01_006.jpg lucky01_007.jpg lucky01_008.jpg lucky01_009.jpg lucky01_010.jpg lucky01_011.jpg lucky01_012.jpg lucky01_013.jpg lucky01_014.jpg lucky01_015.jpg lucky01_016.jpg lucky01_017.jpg lucky01_018.jpg lucky01_019.jpg lucky01_020.jpg lucky01_021.jpg lucky01_022.jpg lucky01_023.jpg lucky01_024.jpg lucky01_025.jpg lucky01_026.jpg lucky01_027.jpg lucky01_028.jpg 'LUCKY 2 ラッキー クッキー でた！おやじーの巻～' Lucky Man has his first battle with''' Oyajiman (地震・雷・火事・おやじマン'' Jishin Kaminari Kaji Oyajiman''), an alien who set the school on fire with his fire breath. (Note: Oyajiman's fire makes smoke in the sky, which covers up Kouun No Hoshi (幸運の星 Lucky Star, source of most of Luckyman's good fortune) completely, making this the first time Luckyman has gotten bad luck. Also, Oyajiman's first appearance) lucky01_029.jpg lucky01_030.jpg lucky01_031.jpg lucky01_032.jpg lucky01_033.jpg lucky01_034.jpg lucky01_035.jpg lucky01_036.jpg lucky01_037.jpg lucky01_038.jpg lucky01_039.jpg lucky01_040.jpg lucky01_041.jpg lucky01_042.jpg lucky01_043.jpg lucky01_044.jpg lucky01_045.jpg lucky01_046.jpg lucky01_047.jpg lucky01_048.jpg lucky01_049.jpg lucky01_050.jpg '''LUCKY 3 ラッキー クッキー 水中でドッキリ！の巻～ Yoichi goes to the school's public pool with the rest of his fellow students, and on top of meeting a crazy man who dreams of being conspicious, he also meets (and battles) an alien called Hangyojin (半魚人), who is half man, half shark. (Note: Tagaru is introduced in this comic.) lucky01_051.jpg lucky01_052.jpg lucky01_053.jpg lucky01_054.jpg lucky01_055.jpg lucky01_056.jpg lucky01_057.jpg lucky01_058.jpg lucky01_059.jpg lucky01_060.jpg lucky01_061.jpg lucky01_062.jpg lucky01_063.jpg lucky01_064.jpg 'LUCKY 4 ラッキー クッキー ラッキーマン2号誕生！の巻～' Yoichi gets a new T-shirt with fish on it, that attracts a cat-like alien named Neko Nandamon Seijin (猫なんだもん星人), and just when Yoichi turns into Luckyman to fight the alien, a dog (who just happens to be Japan's most unfortunate) swallows some of his Rakkyo. The dog becomes Lucky-Wan (ラッキーワン), the super-dog. Just like Luckyman, he relies on his luck to win the battle. Together, they dig up some gold coins underground, which tantalizes the cat alien, so they start throwing the coins at him. One of the coins actually manages to kill him, only to have him come back as a ghost, and start chasing after Luckyman and his superdog. Fortunately, a mouse crawls into a jar, causing Neko Nandamon Seijin to jump after it, and become trapped in the jar. The dog comes home with Yoichi and becomes his pet. (Note: Lucky-Wan is introduced in this comic, and was Luckyman's sidekick up until the appearance of Doryokuman.) lucky01_065.jpg lucky01_066.jpg lucky01_067.jpg lucky01_068.jpg lucky01_069.jpg lucky01_070.jpg lucky01_071.jpg lucky01_072.jpg lucky01_073.jpg lucky01_074.jpg lucky01_075.jpg lucky01_076.jpg lucky01_077.jpg lucky01_078.jpg lucky01_079.jpg 'LUCKY 5 ラッキー クッキー 友情の涙の巻～' Luckyman and Lucky-Wan team up once again to fight Ottakiman '(オタッキーマン), and alien who has plans to turn Mitchan into a statue. However, Lucky-Wan sacrifices himself to save her, and becomes a statue instead, but when Luckyman's tear hits his stone face, he turns back to normal, and they win the battle. lucky01_080.jpg lucky01_081.jpg lucky01_082.jpg lucky01_083.jpg lucky01_084.jpg lucky01_085.jpg lucky01_086.jpg lucky01_087.jpg lucky01_088.jpg lucky01_089.jpg lucky01_090.jpg lucky01_091.jpg lucky01_092.jpg 'LUCKY 6 ラッキー クッキー ハイキングでこりごりの巻～ Yoichi goes on a school hiking trip, only to have Mitchan and Desuyo get kidnapped by Birdman (バードマン). Now, Luckyman must battle him and save the girls, which have been stowed away in his nest. (Note: Luckyman's first time using the Chabashira Saber '(茶柱サーベル). lucky01_093.jpg lucky01_094.jpg lucky01_095.jpg lucky01_096.jpg lucky01_097.jpg lucky01_098.jpg lucky01_099.jpg lucky01_100.jpg lucky01_101.jpg lucky01_102.jpg lucky01_103.jpg lucky01_104.jpg lucky01_105.jpg lucky01_106.jpg 'LUCKY 7 ラッキー クッキー 最強の敵登場の巻～ An evil baron called Saikyou Danshaku (最強男爵) and his disobedient robotic Butler (バトラー) have excaped from an intergalactic prison on a hovercycle, and landed on earth in a small UFO. Their UFO lands on top of Yoichi, unfortunately. Yoichi swallows a rakkyo, but nearly chokes on it from a slap in the back from one of the baron's other robots. Nevertheless, he becomes Luckyman. During the battle, the baron pulls out a big machine. The machine causes dark smoke to pour into the sky, covering up Kouun No Hoshi, causing Luckyman to become unlucky. Nevertheless, he manages to defeat the baron. (Note: Saikyou Danshaku and his Butler are introduced in this comic.) lucky01_107.jpg lucky01_108.jpg lucky01_109.jpg lucky01_110.jpg lucky01_111.jpg lucky01_112.jpg lucky01_113.jpg lucky01_114.jpg lucky01_115.jpg lucky01_116.jpg lucky01_117.jpg lucky01_118.jpg lucky01_119.jpg lucky01_120.jpg 'LUCKY 8 ラッキー クッキー 復讐鬼再登場の巻～' Saikyou Danshaku returns once again after being launched into space by a small rocket,and finds his Butler surrounded by gourmet chefs and robot bunny girls. After angrily forcing the Butler to get back to work, the evil duo go once again to defeat Luckyman. They use the exact same plan as last time, except this time, they're using a rocket to launch Luckyman into space instead. Nevertheless, the evil baron's plan fails and he gets defeated as usual. lucky01_121.jpg lucky01_122.jpg lucky01_123.jpg lucky01_124.jpg lucky01_125.jpg lucky01_126.jpg lucky01_127.jpg lucky01_128.jpg lucky01_129.jpg lucky01_131.jpg lucky01_132.jpg lucky01_133.jpg lucky01_134.jpg 'LUCKY 9 ラッキー クッキー 運動会3本勝負の巻～' During a school marathon, Yoichi and his dog encounter an alien, called Undoukaiman (運動会マン). Luckyman and Lucky-Wan team up one last time to defeat the alien in a series of marathon-like events. (Note: Lucky-Wan's final appearance.) lucky01_135.jpg lucky01_136.jpg lucky01_137.jpg lucky01_138.jpg lucky01_139.jpg lucky01_140.jpg lucky01_141.jpg lucky01_142.jpg lucky01_143.jpg lucky01_144.jpg lucky01_145.jpg lucky01_146.jpg lucky01_147.jpg lucky01_148.jpg 'LUCKY 10 ラッキークッキーアニマル大パニックの巻～' 'Moujuutsukaiman '(猛獣つかいマン), a zookeeper-like alien with the power to control animals in evil ways, wreaks havoc at the local zoo, and it's up to Luckyman to defeat him. lucky01_149.jpg lucky01_150.jpg lucky01_151.jpg lucky01_152.jpg lucky01_153.jpg lucky01_154.jpg lucky01_155.jpg lucky01_156.jpg lucky01_157.jpg lucky01_158.jpg lucky01_159.jpg lucky01_160.jpg lucky01_161.jpg lucky01_162.jpg